


kiss the boys and make them cry

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Girl Gang AU, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when Antonella's brown eyes meet the pair of green eyes, she suddenly believes every rumor about those girls. They're dangerous.</p>
<p>or: the AU where Irina, Shakira, Bruna and Mandy are in a girl gang that scares the fuck out of the whole school and Antonella has no idea what's coming towards her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the white heart on her back.

Antonella was only seventeen.

The divorce, the moving, it all happened too fast for a girl to catch a break. She knew she would never see her dad again and her mom had to go anywhere but here. But for fuck's sake, she was only seventeen. She should be losing her virginity, she should be learning how to prevent rape, she should be shopping with her best friends. But, she's purer than a nun who never swore, she slaps people when they force themselves onto her, and her best friends are a whole continent away from her. Luckily, they moved in the South part of the States which meant that she didn't have to get used to the harsh cold of winter.

But she was only seventeen when  _they_ came into her life.

 

Irina puts on her usual shade of red lipstick and gracefully ties her hair into a ponytail. Today's the first day of senior year and, as always, Irina knows how to make an impression on all of the newbies who have no idea what's coming. She throws on the pink jacket over her shoulders, takes one last look at her reflection, and goes out the door to walk downstairs. " _Dobroye utro_ Irina." her mother greets her as Irina give her a quick peck on her cheek. Her mother sets a plate of waffles on the table and Irina sits in front of it. "Are you nervous?" her mother asks, taking a seat in front of Irina. The girl shakes her head and takes another bite out of her meal. The older women gives her a look, as if to say 'are you sure?'. Irina nods, as if to verify it, and finishes her waffles quickly. Her mother reminds her again what happens if she eats too fast (something about frogs growing in your lungs) and gives Irina a quick kiss as she goes out the door.

A girl who's two years younger than Irina is siting on the bench, scrolling through her phone. Her brown hair moves to her back as she spots the older girl. "Bruna!" Irina goes up to her and gives her a hug, "How was summer?" The younger girl puts her lips into a tight smile. "Uh, not that great actually." she responds as she looks down at the ground. The Russian's eyes furrow. "Did Neymar cheat on you again?" She asked, emphasizing the last word. The brunette nods and replies, "This time we broke up. For good. I swear." She guides her fingers across her chest to make a cross and puts up her right hand. Irina chuckles and puts her in a tight headlock before letting go. "Where's Shak?" Irina asks. "She went with Gerard." Bruna replies, "They're really hitting the next level." "And Mandy?" "Mandy walked home. I heard Mesut Ozil cheated on her."

Irina doesn't let her anger show, knowing that there's two douchebags to take care of after school, and instead engages Bruna in a conversation about summer and memories of Russia and Brazil when the bus comes up. The two girls greet the bus driver and take their usual seats in the back. As always, Cristiano a.k.a. the ex that is _this_ close to his dick being chopped off, turns around in his seat and gives a wink to the girls. Bruna 's cheeks turn into a bright shade of pink but, as usual, Irina's glare makes him turn around. "Don't get in trouble with him." Irina warns Bruna, "Trust me, he's just like Neymar." Cris sends a pout to Irina and she replies with a middle finger.

 

When Antonella gets to class, she's ten minutes early and suddenly realizes that the U.S. has a different timezone than Argentina. Instead of waiting, she finds her schedule on a desk in the front and sets her pile of books before walking out of the hallway. Around the corner is a water fountain in which Antonella looks forward to because this morning she was in a rush and had no time to even drink milk. She turns the corner and bumps into a boy. She looks up to see the boy look over his shoulder. He has on a dark blue varsity jacket with a white 'x' on it and now he's turned around, holding a hand out to the girl. The brunette grabs the hand and, with the help of the kind stranger, stands up on her own. "Was I blocking your way?" He asked sweetly, "You can get a drink if you like." He takes a step out of her way and gives her a small smile. Antonella decides that he's a nice guy, so far. She bends over and takes a drink of water when she feels a slap on her ass. She stands straight up and turns around immediately. There's another boy who has the same blue jacket on and is standing right behind her. "Sorry for my fellow friend's rude introduction." The first man says, pushing the other boy out of the way, "I'm Cris." He points to the other boy to introduce him as "Ney".  


"Cris, if you're doing what I think you're doing." A female voice suddenly breaks into the atmosphere and everyone whips their head to find the source. A tall and slim woman with tan skin and red lips walks towards the group, her heels click clacking on the cement floor. "Irina," Cris replies, "I was just making small talk with this girl. Neymar was the one who slapped her ass." Neymar suddenly puts his hands up, backing away from Antonella. "Neymar?" Irina says, as if she was a mother who caught her son in trouble, "What were you doing with her?" The boy tried to reason with Irina with a hint of fear in his voice and Irina puts her hand up, shutting him up. "Its okay. Don't do it again." Irina replies, a small smile on her lips. Antonella could practically see the relief in the boy as he apologizes to her. "What's your name?" the tall girl says to her. "Antonella." she replies in a small voice. "That's a pretty name." Irina says to her.

"Thank you." the short girl says, a strange feeling forming in her gut. Irina sends a smile to her and glares at Neymar. "If any of these boys give you any trouble," the Russian says, "Just call me. Okay?" Antonella nods, half-scared and half-relieved. Irina gives a wave to all three of them and turns around. Antonella can see the white heart on the back of her pink jacket. "She scares me." The girl suddenly says. "She scares everyone." Neymar says. But it's not that true. For some reason, she thinks Irina's pretty hot. Antonella leaves for her class and slips in her seat just before the teacher can walk in. She looks to the side and sees a pale boy with black hair. She could barely make out the name on his schedule but she thinks his name's Leo.

Antonella has three more classes with Leo and they quickly become friends. At least she won't be alone at the lunch table.

 


	2. the smoke that escapes her lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonella might just be a little gay.

When Irina enters the room, she joins her usual table - near the windows but not too far away from the lunch line either - and notices that Shakira's missing. When she asks Bruna where she is, the younger girl says that the blonde has some 'business to take care of' with a wink. They laugh and Irina mutters a 'you're so stupid'. She sits next to the girl and opens her bag of chips before Cris and Neymar come to the two girls. Bruna won't even look at Neymar in the eye and instead she focuses on her phone, scrolling through her twitter feed. Irina shoots a glare at Neymar and softens her gaze when her eyes transition to Cris. "What do you want?" she asked, popping a chip into her mouth. The two boys share a glance at each other before Cris takes in a big breath and mutters something below his breath. "What?" Bruna asks, looking up from her phone but still not acknowledging Neymar's existence. "The football team is on," Cris pauses and drops his gaze, "suspension."

Irina crunches her chip a little bit too loud on that last word, making the rest of the group flinch. "What?" Irina repeats Bruna's question. Cris tells them on how they meant to make a harmless prank on the chess club but they ended up breaking one of the member's noses and Irina stops him before he continues. "How long?" she asks. "Two weeks." Cris responds.

"And you want me to work it out with the head of the chess club?"  
"...Yes." Neymar mutters.  
"Fine. But before you get your hopes up, I need something in return."

Cris nods almost immediately. "I'll let Bruna decide on that. And, it'll also be your punishment." She pats the girl's back. While she's thinking, Bruna's glaring at Neymar so hard she could probably bore a hole into that poor boy's forehead. "You have to make out with Cris." She finally says. "What?!" The two boys say at the same time.

"With tongue."  
"But-"  
"Five minutes."  
"Wait-"  
"Wanna make it ten, asshole?"

Irina has an impressed look on her face. Cris does one of his usual pouts and sighs. "Fine." He says. Grabbing Neymar's jacket collar, Cris forces his lips on him before Neymar makes a sound. The two boys have their eyes shut tight and Bruna has a timer on her clock. "I don't see tongue." Irina says, arching her eyebrow. The girls witness the two boys trying to kiss with their tongues. "Three more minutes." Bruna says, glancing at her clock. Cris's face scrunches up and he kisses Neymar harder on accident. If the younger boy's mouth was open, he could say 'ow' but it's making out with the leader of his gang and it can't get any more awkward than that. "Three, two, one!" Bruna announces, the two boys immediately separating from each other. Their lips are a bit swollen and Cris wipes the spit away from his lips. Neymar's still in shock and Bruna whispers something to Irina, making them both giggle. "Seemed like you enjoyed it." Irina says to Cris. "Shut up." Cris says, rushing to the bathroom.

 

Antonella takes a wrong turn and accidentally sees a couple making out. The blonde girl is pushed up on the lockers and her arms are around the man's neck, who's crouching down. Antonella immediately turns around, thankfully in time before they could open their eyes. She feels this pang of jealously in her chest and wishes that she knew where it was coming from. Leo finally finds her and hands her the folder that she left in their last class. They both enter the lunchroom.

Leo holds a chair out for the girl and she sits in it. He sits next to her and gets out his lunch. "So," he asks, "what do you have after this?" Antonella hurriedly gets out her schedule and shows it to Leo. "You have Mourinho next." he says, giving it back to her, "Don't get on his bad side." She takes the paper and puts it in her folder. He gives her half of his sandwich and a brownie. She smiles and takes them. They both eat them in awkward silence.

Antonella looks around the room to find the two boys with the blue jacket and she stops her eyes on Irina. Her green eyes has her mesmerized and when she laughs, Antonella notices her red lips. Her brown hair falls gracefully on the shoulder of her tan skin and it's like watching an angel move. The younger girl just wants to know how warm her arms are, what mark does her lips leave, what jokes does she laugh at, everything about her. And when she snaps out of it, it's like falling from heaven and back on to Earth again. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom and makes it a zip line towards it.

She pushes the door open with her arm and turns the sink on. She puts her hair in a ponytail and splashes water on her face. Her arms lean against the sink and she looks at her face. It's not the same face that she seen two years ago.

Two years ago was when she thought she could trust that asshole who kissed her lips for the first time. Two years ago was when they were about to get serious. Two years ago was when she felt like she could trust him with her life even is she didn't have to. Two years ago was when that lying son of a bitch was caught making out with some drunk girl. Two years ago, Antonella cried her fucking eyes out and vowed to never trust boys, ever again.

She splashes water on her face again and takes in a deep breath. She turns the sink off, pats her face dry with a paper towel, and undoes her ponytail, putting the wristband on her right wrist.

Two steps after she gets out the bathroom and she thinks she could be just a little bit gay.

 

When it's study hall, Irina usually hangs out with her usual group of friends but today she brought a whole new pack of cigarettes and she needs to use them. So, she sneaks out the back door of the gym and into the back of the school. Little does she know, someone else also had the same intentions.

Antonella is already there and jolts her head to her right as she sees the door open. Irina takes out a pack of cigarettes and puts one between her teeth. She pats her pockets down for a lighter but seems to not find one. Irina looks up to the other girl and puts the cancer stick between her lips. "You got a light?" She asks. Antonella nods and takes a lighter out of her pocket (her dad always reminded her to bring $20, a lighter, and keys with her all the time), cupping the flame with her hand. Irina puts the cigarette back between her lips and bends her neck down to light the end of the stick. She takes a step back and draws in a long breath, breathing out a cloud out of smoke as Antonella puts the lighter back in her pocket.

Irina puts the lips between her fingers again and gives a charming smile to the other girl. "Antonella, wasn't it? I apologize for Neymar's actions earlier." she says, breaking the silence between them, "I assure you it won't happen again." Antonella sends back a smile and is entranced by Irina. She usually complain about the smoke and the horrible stench of it but it's like watching porn for the first time. The mixture of the smoke that escapes her red lips and the way her chest slightly moves up and down is enough for a man to go to church. Irina catches Antonella looking and chuckles, smoke leaving her mouth in little puffs of grey. "You ever need anything," Irina says, getting closer to Antonella's face, "Just tell us, okay?" Antonella nods, her eyes not breaking contact with the pair of green eyes. The Russian breathes in one last draw of smoke and breathes it out, dropping the stick from her fingers and squashing it with the boot of her shoe. " _Poka."_  The older girls says as she turns around and lazily waves with her right hand, going back inside.

Antonella lets out a breath of air - why she was holding in her air for so long, the world may never know - and can not believe what just happened. A question ponders her mind as she hears the bell and runs back inside.

 

_"Was Irina flirting with me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry if this is really short but i needed an anto/irina moment and i hAD THIS IDEA IN THE MIDDLE OF FRENCH CLASS HONESTLY WHO DOES THAT  
> but anyways, crismessi is anticipated in the next chapter and all <3
> 
> also poka means goodbye or see ya in russian (i think) and it's pronounced pah-ka

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this for a long time you don't understAND
> 
> i listened to a lot of girl gang mixes on 8tracks don't judge me


End file.
